Lost in the Dark
by ShayL
Summary: Something happened to Ponyboy resulting in temporarily memory loss. Almost nothing is making sense and nobody can be trusted. With only Sodapop's familar presence, can Pony find himself again?
1. Prologue

Heh, my second Outsiders fanfic. I actually came up with this one before Speechless, but I wasn't sure on the plot or how this one would come out. Like, the other, this is just a trial to see what you guys think of it so far. If nobody likes it, then I'll just work on the other one. Thanks for reading.

Note: Fanfic is told in Ponyboy's POV

* * *

The pain...

A sharp jab to the stomach.

... is starting to go numb.

A blow to the jaw.

I'm starting to lose myself.

Something being picked up.

Everything...

A few steps forward.

... is fading from my site.

Item grasped tightly.

I hear a mixture of shouts...

Arms raised high above the head.

... but I can't make sense of anything.

Item is swooped down quickly.

What's going on?

Connects in one, clean hit.

Why is it so dark?


	2. Awake

Well, I'm glad that this has a good start. Hopefully, I can continue to please you guys. So here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Beep... beep... beep...

What is that noise?

Beep... beep... beep...

And who turned out the lights?

Beep... beep... beep...

Oh... it's getting lighter...

Beep... beep... beep...

A bright, white ceiling...

Beep... beep... beep...

My hand brushes against something soft...

"Nnn..."

... like hair?

"Huh... what is it?"

The bed is shifting at the side and suddenly, a face appears in my view.

"Ponyboy! You finally woke up!"

Woke... up? Was I sleeping? Like... at night?

"Oh man, I was so worried."

And what was did he call me?

"The whole gang was here, but you just missed them."

Gang? Like... bad guys? A motorcycle gang perhaps?

"Oh Pony, when Two-Bit found ya... I was so scared. I was thinkin' that you might've been dead or something!"

I was dead?

Arms carefully wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into a gentle hug.

Whoa... wait a minute...

"Pony, don't you ever do something like that again. I was... so..." His arms tightened.

This guy...his hair, which is a dark-gold color by the way, is in my face and he's babbling about all these crazy things.

"Darry would be here, but I made him go to work."

Great, another strange name.

"Pony... say something..."

What am I suppose to say?

"Please Pony, talk to me." He pulled back slightly, looking at me straight in the eye.

I looked at him, willing my mouth to work.

He loosened his grip and sat back, waiting.

Beep... beep... beep...

So naturally, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Who are you?"

Beep... beep... beep...


	3. Soda

Hello! Thank you very much the pleasant reviews.

Note: I apologize to those who thought Darry should have been there as well. Yes, I know that he is an important character, especially towards Ponyboy. And yes, I ALSO think that the Darry/Pony relationship is most interesting, so please don't think I'm just purposely shutting the poor guy out. I just happen to be as equally (if not more) fond of the Soda/Pony relationship, why I placed Soda in here first. Since this is all in Pony's POV and would not make much sense to change that, I'll explain the situation here.

As you know, the Curtis's don't exactly have much money (Uhh, does the term 'greaser' tell ya anything?), so obviously they need to work (even more) in order to pay off the hospital bill among other things (bills for house, insurance, etc.). Since they didn't want Pony alone though, they take turns to watching him during their breaks from work (which means Soda is on a break at this moment). Yes, I could have placed Two-Bit in their place, but it would make more sense to have at least one brother present. Darry will show up soon enough, so hopefully, this clears up the situation.

* * *

I must say... this guy is something. If I had blinked at that crucial point, I would have missed his split-second change of expression.

Beep... beep... beep...

I should also note that the room itself suddenly grew much more quiet than compared to when I first 'awoke'... aside from the beeping, which had seem to grown louder.

"W... W-What?"

Well... I can now say that I have definitely picked the wrong thing to say. I can't help it though; sometimes I just don't use my head.

Beep... beep... beep...

He blinked... then stood up.

I watched his movement cautiously. I mean, what if he suddenly lashes out at me... though he doesn't look like the type. But you never know.

"I... I'll be... right back. Gettin' a doctor... don't move..." And with that said, he left.

Ahh... I should have asked for a drink.

Some time later...

Well... apparently, I'm suffering from severe memory loss.

"There's no telling how long it will take for you to not only regain all of your memories, but also to piece them together. It was quite a miracle that you managed to survive such a blow to the head."

That was the doctor... and to come think of it, I'm feeling a pretty bad pain in the back of my head right now.

"We're going to keep you here for a few days to watch over your progress properly. You, being such a young fellow and all, will most likely be released within the next week or so. Of course, you will also be given painkillers so don't panic about the pain."

Well, that's good, I suppose. But then where do I go?

"Your brothers will do everything they can to put you back in your normal schedule. Mr. Curtis, a word please." And so, him and that other guy walked out of the room... again.

Brothers... as in more than one... oh! Maybe that guy was one of them! I'll have to ask when he comes back.

Though I could really use a soda right now.

**A few minutes later...**

Thedark gold-haired guy came back in, if not a little reluctantly, and seated himself in a chair next to my bed. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat.

"Ahh... well, I s-suppose I should... introduce... myself?" I must also note that he looked very uncomfortable, seeing how he kept brushing his hair back with his hand and tugging on the strands.

In an effort to make him feel better, for some unknown reason for I don't really remember this person... but something tells me... "If... you want to."

"Eh? Oh right! Well, I'm Sodapop Patrick Curtis, one of your older brothers. Call me Soda. Our oldest brother is Darrel Shaynne Curtis... but we call 'im Darry. He should be here real soon too 'cause my break is almost over... and I'll have to go back to work, but don't you worry 'cause Darry will take real good care of ya. And Two-Bit will probably come up to see ya too, so don't worry about being lonely or anything. We'll be here whenever ya need us, ya dig? "

I could hardly keep up with this guy... no, Soda's rambling. Okay, call him Soda and call the other one Darry... got that. He's leaving and... Darry will be here... check. One question...

What's a 'two-bit'?

* * *

Note: Please notice how Pony is somewhat acting like himself, but he just isn't aware of that. Of course, notice how he asks for 'soda' rather than something like water. Apologies for such a short chapter! They'll get longer so please be patient!

I suppose I should also note about this: The reason Soda is introducing themselves with the full names (And no, I didn't make up the middle names. These are stated in the novel, page 172 out of 180.) is to (in his mind) to help trigger Pony's memory loss. I know it seems odd, but I felt it was fitting.


	4. TwoBit

Ahh, I'm so sorry! I know it's been like forever since I've updated, but many things have been going on and no time to do this. But don't worry, I'm back for now!

* * *

A few minutes passed... in complete silence.

There were many things I wanted to ask but some just didn't seem right and I just didn't know how to begin anyways.

Soda, one of my brothers, looked as if he wanted to say something too. He told me about the 'gang' we're in, and it turns out that a 'two-bit' is actually someone's (nick)name. Whaddya know?

He also told me about Steve, Johnny and Dally.

I was given some warnings too.

If I didn't know what to say to Dally, who's full name is actually Dallas, then I should just not say anything at all.

Johnny is really quiet, and sometimes hard to talk to, but apparently him and I get along real well.

Steve is Soda's best buddy, someone I can count on... although I had a strange feeling when he said that... as if I was missing something.

Two-bit, whose real name was Keith, is always joking around and stuff, so he probably won't take everything I say seriously.

Quite a list, I must say. And he expects me to remember all of this? I don't know what these guys look like, let alone figure out who's who.

I decided not to say anything though, instead just (tried to) smiled at Soda. He seems really lost and I felt kinda bad, ya know?

"Uh-oh." I heard him mutter, and saw him looking at the clock when I turned my head. "I'm gonna be late for work..." He trailed off, looking back at me.

Should I say something? "Uhh... well, I guess you'll be leaving then, huh?"

Aww man, he looked like he wanted to cry right then and there. Did I say something wrong again?

"Pony, I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried. You're my baby brother and I just really care about you, ya dig?"

This poor guy. He seemed to have it rough while I was 'sleeping', but what should I say? I'd hug him if I felt like I knew him.

"It's okay. I'm okay now. So you don't have to worry anymore." Yeah, that seems appropriate. He looks a little relieved now.

"But... maybe I should wait until someone gets here. That way you won't be lonely."

"Don't you have to go to work? Won't you get in trouble or something?" Hey, I didn't want this guy getting fired or something, just because he was late for sitting here with me.

"Don't worry, Steve will cover for me 'til I get there."

Steve? Umm... is he the one I don't talk to? I can't remember.

"Well... okay." I honestly didn't know what to say. What do I say? Should I ask questions or wait for him to say something? "Uhh..."

He was looking at me, waiting. I guess I should ask something.

"What... am I like?" Hey, I can't think of anything right now.

He blinked, then made a (seemingly forced) smile. "Well...umm... you're kinda quiet, not like Johnny though, but since you're the youngest of all of us... yeah. Umm... you read a lot... you like to draw too. You're real good in school, even skipped a grade, so you're in high school with Johnny, Steve and Two-bit. Uhh... you're real easy to get along with... ya know, you don't really cause trouble or nothin', unlike Two-bit or Dally. Sometimes you go into those dazes... daydreams or whatever, and dun really pay attention to anything, but it's cool. Umm... you're a pretty nice guy, good-lookin' too if you ask me." He laughed right there, while I could feel my cheeks burning.

Well, I guess he's not gonna tell me any bad traits of mine, but did he really have to add that last part?

"Good afternoon Ponyboy!" A voice called out from the door. "It's a nice day out, not a cloud--" And it stopped once the face turned towards me. "P... Pony?"

I coughed, feeling a little uneasy. "Yes?"

"Y-you're... a-a-awake! Is this for real?"

"... yes?" Have I really caused a that big of a commotion? I didn't realize that there were people worrying about me besides Soda. Come to think of it, who could this guy be? Looking over at Soda for an answer, he was staring at the guy. When he saw my gaze, he blinked and then stood up.

"Two-bit, lemme talk to ya real quick outside, 'kay? Pony, we'll be right back."

"All right." It's not I could stop him, being stuck in this hospital bed.

Looking to my left, I saw some flowers on the desk. They were real pretty ones too. I wonder who they're from.

On my right was the window. Can't really see much though, just a parking lot and some trees.

They came back in a few minutes, Soda was smiling at me while the other guy was kind of looking at me funny.

"Pony, this is Two-bit. Remember what I said about him?" He gestured towards the other guy, who smiled.

"Umm... Keith?" I questioned, trying to piece it all together.

"Right. He's the jokester too. You'll get along real good with him."

"That's right. We're pretty good buds." Two-bit piped in, patting the sheet over my leg. "Don't you worry about being lonely or nothin'. Good ol' Two-bit is here to save the day." With that said, he plopped down on the chair, propping his feet onto the bed.

I stared at this person for a moment, then looked at Soda.

He laughed, shaking his head. "I'll be back later tonight to see ya, Pony. So you be good. Darry should be around too. I dunno when though."

I don't know why but I was suddenly feeling a little queasy. "You will come back though, right?" What am I so upset about?

Soda leaned over, giving me a gentle hug. "Yeah, I'll be back. You just rest, alright?"

I nodded, watching him wave and walk out. Then I looked over towards my new guest.

He was watching me. Should I say something?

"So... you really dun remember anythin'?" I guess not.

"No." Well, it's true and to the point. I noticed this guy has some awful long sideburns though. Kinda neat. "Nice sideburns." Might as well compliment him.

"These?" He rubbed the side of his face. "Oh yeah, took me the longest time to grow 'em exactly how I wanted. Turned out nice, huh?"

"Yeah." The fact that we're getting nowhere is getting annoying. "Umm... so... tell me about yourself." Might as well make mental profiles of the gang.

"Me? Ya actually wanna hear me talk about me? Heh, if you say so." And so he started his incredibly long monologue about his life. What I got out of it is that he likes blondes, school and fighting. He also showed me this fancy, black-handled switchblade he apparently 'picked up' from a store AKA shoplifted, which he does quite often.

Despite the oddness in his character, I found this Two-bit guy to be rather interesting.

"Hey, uhh... Keith?"

"Two-bit."

"Huh?" Oh yeah, Two-bit is what he rather be called. "Okay, Two-bit."

"'Sup man?" He cocked an eyebrow... I wonder if I can do that.

"Well, Soda told me about... you know, the 'gang' and all that. But I was wondering if you could tell me about... you know, my family."

He didn't say anything for a moment. Did I say something wrong AGAIN!

"Soda... didn' tell ya nothin'?" He asked, letting his feet fall to the floor and scooting the chair closer to the bed. I noticed that his eyes were a smoky gray color that contrasts nicely with his rusty-colored hair.

"Well, he told me about me and him and... umm... Darrel, was it? But he didn't say anything about our parents and that."

I coulda sworn his eyes flashed when I said 'parents'. Does that mean...?

"Kid, ya want me to be honest wit ya? I mean, you're gonna find out anyways but ya wanna know now?"

Do I want to know the truth? Then again, I barely remember anything else so it wouldn't hurt to start now, right?

"Yeah... I wanna know."

"Dead."

"Huh?" Soda said that Two-bit may not take me seriously all the time. Is he serious now? Or is this one of his (really lame, if you ask me) jokes?

"Your parents. They're dead."

It was like my mind went blank for a minute. "W-wait... seriously?" I had to know.

"Yeah, they died in a car wreck. About eight months or so ago, I reckon."

Wow... good thing I didn't ask Soda about it. Eight months don't seem that long of a time. "I... see."

"You okay there, Ponyboy?"

I blinked. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you... not call me Ponyboy?"

"Huh? Ya want Pony instead?"

"No, I mean... that's such a weird name. Is it my name for real? Or are you guys pullin' my leg or something?" I mean, who'd name their kid, Ponyboy... or Sodapop, for that matter?

"Hey man, I know I joke around a lot, but Ponyboy is your real, honest-to-goodness name. Says so on ya birth paper thing."

"I see. Well... I don't want to be called that though."

"Well then Sleepin' Beauty, what name shall we bestow onto ya?"

All right, now I know he's picking on me. And that 'beauty' comment! Where's the mirror?

"Umm... let's see... what did Soda say my middle name was?"

"I dunno."

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Well, gheez, seeing that I'm the only other in here, I just assumed that ya were. Sorry for buttin' into ya conversation over there."

This guy... "Michael."

"You're talkin' to Michael? Is he ya pretend pal or somethin'?"

"Huh! No! I mean, call me Michael."

"Okay, Mickey."

"Michael."

"Mick."

"Michael!"

"Michael Michael Motorcycle!" He blurted out real fast, I almost missed it.

"Eh?"

He just laughed, propping his feet back on the bed. "Gotcha Mike."

I give up. This guy is just too much.

I need a soda real bad right now.

* * *

And there's the fourth chapter. I apologize if it seemed odd and pointless, but I thought it would be better if Pony was introduced to everyone slowly, so he wouldn't get any more confused than he already is.

As for that "Michael Michael Motorcycle" comment, it's a nickname for a cousin of mine's friend, who's name is Mike (Michael), and I thought it would be something Two-bit would just randomly say.


	5. Darry

All right, I confess. I'm having a bit of writer's block for this fanfic. And so early in the story at that as well. I'm really sorry about the lateness and for my laziness. I am truly ashamed of myself.

My deepest apologies if this chapter may seem awkward, but I will do my best to make this readable and understandable. And longer too.

Reminders: Fic is in Ponyboy's POV

* * *

All right... this guy... is officially nuts.

Not only did he flirt with every pretty nurse that came in; he also relentlessly made fun of every male doctor that came in. He also had the habit of popping out the darn switchblade of his quite often. Makes me want to throw it out the window.

I am so relieved that there is nobody else in the room with this fool and me. There is an empty bed on the other side, but nobody is occupying it at the moment. Praise the Lord.

"Hey Mike, watch!"

Sighing, I turned my head to watch as Mr. Sideburns balanced his switchblade on his nose.

"Awesome, Two-bit." I spitted out, not caring if the sarcasm was evident.

Blinking, he looked up at the clock, switchblade falling onto his open palm. He stared at it for awhile, making me wonder if the guy knew how to tell time. Suddenly, he turned towards me again, grinning like a mad man.

"All right, now ya get to meet ya other brother!"

I stared at him, confused. What is he babbling about now? I looked around but I didn't see anyone else in the room. Then there was a knock on the door.

Two-bit jumped up, opening the door. And in walks in a tanned, dark and short haired, muscular man. He had pale eyes and a handsome face. Something about his looks bothered me, like as if I was looking at another person. I wasn't sure what the feeling was, so I tried to ignore it and focus on something else.

He was a little dirty, like he came from farm or something like that. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised, with those muscles. Now I feel really scrawny.

"Ponyboy." So quiet, I almost missed it. Looking at him, I tried to figure out what Soda said our older brother's name is. While I'm thinking, I shouldn't make it obvious that I really don't remember what it is.

"Yes?" He's calling me Ponyboy, but for the poor man's sake, I'll let him call me whatever he wants.

He stepped forward a little. "Pony..." Stopping short from the end of the bed, he slowly (and perhaps cautiously?) placed a hand down on the bed. "I... I came as fast as I could when Soda came over and told me. I'm so happy... that you're alright, kid."

I looked down at the sheets, watching how he shifted his one hand so it rested on my leg. Is this to assure him that I am alive and awake? Or is this an effort to be gentle, because I have lost my memories?

Either way, I didn't mind... but I still felt a little uneasy.

By now, Two-bit has left the room, stating that he was 'missing Mickey,' whatever that meant. So it's just me and this guy.

"Ponyboy, I... I talked to the doctor before I came in, so I know that you don't remember much now. But I swear that I'll keep you safe this time. It's a promise." He took a seat where the sideburns guy was, scooting the chair forward.

That was pretty heartfelt. I wonder if he feels responsible or something? Well, I think the only way he should feel that way if he was the one who got me into this mess... which I highly doubt. If it was his fault, wouldn't the others be upset with him? Or maybe they didn't know what happened?

I suppose I should say something. "Umm... ?" Darn it, what was the name? "Err... Dal-uhh... Darry!"

He looked up, staring at me. This whole staring thing is getting annoying.

"Um... tell me about yourself."

And this is what I learned.

He is 20 years old and works at a construction company, making enough money for me to go to school, pay for taxes, bills, etc.. Of course, because of me, add on the medical bills. He also didn't go to college for reasons. I have a feeling it's because of our parents' death but I wasn't going to ask about it.

I really don't know what to say. I mean, should I ask more about himself? Or should I ask about something else? He doesn't look like he's going to say anything else... though he probably doesn't know what to say.

"Umm... what's like working at a construction site?"

He looked a little surprised by my next question, but I honestly didn't know what to say. I mean, what do you say to people you don't remember? 'I don't know you?' Yeah right. I already screwed up by asking Soda who he was.

I wonder if he made it to the gas station? I hope he's not in trouble for being late. I would feel really guilty about it.

"... it's hard work but ya get used to it after awhile..."

Whoops, I wasn't listening. I made sure that I was completely focused the man next to me, nodding at the right places. I feel really bad because this topic is rather dull, but I don't want to upset anybody else.

Once he finished, it was quiet again.

_Beep... beep... beep..._

Ahh, yes. That annoying machine.

_Knock, knock_

Darry blinked, staring at the door as if he just realized that there was one. Standing up, he walked over, slowly opening it.

From where I was lying, I couldn't see who was there... nor could I barely hear the person.

"We c-came to see Ponyboy." A real quiet voice was heard over the beeping.

_Beep... beep... beep..._

Damn that machine.

"Oh right... umm, wait, let's talk outside for a moment." Darry replied, turning towards me. "Pony, I'll be right back."

"Okay. I won't go anywhere... not that I can."

He smirked, walking out. Well, maybe I made him feel a little better. I hope so. I don't like to deal with moody, depressing people.

A few minutes later, the older brother came back... with two new people. The contrast between the two was stunning.

There was a shorter guy, with dark skin and even darker eyes. I noticed a scar on his left cheek, which made me wonder where it came from. He also had greasy, shaggy jet-black hair that fell over his forehead. He looked a little nervous, like as if he felt he shouldn't be there or something.

The other guy looks like quite a character though. With real white-blond hair and blue eyes, he looked like the opposite of the first guy. I should also note the pale skin and elfish face that enhances the difference. He seems real cool with the situation, as if he didn't really care what was going on.

"Ponyboy." Darry voice called out to me, snapping me out of my reverie. Looking at him with a questioning glance, he placed a hand on the first guy's shoulder.

"This is Johnny Cade. And the guy next to him is Dallas Winston."

"Dally." His voice was not surprisingly rough. Short and clipped was what I kind of expected from his tone.

That means it was Johnny's voice I heard from the doorway. I looked at him, watching as if he smiled, and if not hesitatingly. Taking a couple of steps forward, he didn't drop his gaze.

"H-Hey Ponyboy. It's good to see that you're awake. We were all r-real worried."

"Yeah, I think I'm a little tired of sleeping."

Johnny chuckled, with Dally snorting in the background.

"Damn kid, you scared the shit of Johnny and the others. Everybody thought you were dead for awhile."

That reminds me. Is Dally the one I shouldn't really talk to?

"Ahh... sorry about that." I managed to spit out, looking at the blonde. "Not like I had much control over the situation or anything though..." I trailed off, now looking at Darry's hand motions, telling me to stop.

Dally was staring at me, not quite a glare but it wasn't blank either. Did I go too far?

He snorted again, smirking. "You're still mouthy brat when you choose to be."

Am I really that mouthy? I wasn't aware of that...

"Pony." The quiet voice nearby called out, causing me to jump a little.

Looking up, I saw Johnny sitting where Darry originally was before these guys arrived. He still looked a little nervous... scared? I'm not so sure.

"Yeah?" I questioned, trying my best to keep my focus on him.

"How are ya feelin'?"

How am I feeling? Hmm... confused, annoyed, irritable, pained, tired and moody, but I wasn't just about to tell him all that.

"Not bad. Glad that I'm awake... even though I don't really remember much. My head hurts, but its not that bad. And I'm really confused and all, but you guys seem to be alright." Yeah, this seemed alright to say. Retaliating my complaints with a word of assurance is the way to go.

Johnny smiled, chuckling. "Yeah, I think I would probably feel the same way."

We chatted a little more about that and that. He mentioned school, which, of course, I obviously don't remember. And also about different people that we know.

Then he told me about different hangouts for us guys. I found a little weird that we have specific places of where to go. If we go to these places, then who goes to the other places?

* * *

END! OMG! Ponyboy is confused once again! Poor boy...

Yes, be aware that Pony is not aware of the whole Socs/Greaser thing. Haha, how will this affect him later on? You'll just have to wait and see.

Please read and review and I'll give you... a Soda sock puppet! Wee!


	6. Johnny and Dally

Go ahead, shoot me. I don't care. Maim me, slaughter me, tear me apart. I know I take too long... way too long. I'd say 'I'm sorry, I'm back now, I won't do this again' but you know it's a lie. Think of this as one of those relationship where you 'hate' the other person (me) but you keep coming back for something (the story). This is life-like situation... sort of.

Haha, I realize that this story has no time period to go along with the book. So, we're making this... pre-book-ish. Like, right before any book events.

Oh, and a special thanks to Kate Everson for her extremely long, descriptive and touching review. Thanks for the tips but as for what 'plot' I end up with and whatnot... we'll just have to see what I come up with, lol.

Soda sock puppets to all reviewers.

Anyways, back to Pony and his terrible trauma.

* * *

"So anyways, do you know when you're gonna leave?" The dark-haired boy, Jonny, asked me, shifting in his seat to get a little closer.

"Umm... the doctor said probably next week or so. I guess it depends on how soon I can make myself move around or somethin'." I replied, smiling to imply that I was teasing him. He blinked, then slowly grinned back.

"That would be somethin' that you would say." He said, chuckling. Something that I would say? Am I the joking type? I thought that was more up to Two-Bit.

But then again, Soda said that Johnny and I get along pretty well. So maybe between the two of us, I'm the commentary kind of person?

Looking around for the other two guys, Dally, whom I really haven't spoken to much, was leaning against the wall in the back, watching us. Darry was doing the same, but he was sitting down, like he didn't have the strength to stay upright or something.

Returning my attention to Johnny, I looked at him straight in the eye. "Hey... I remember you sayin' something about our hangouts..." I trailed off, watching him nod. "So... why do we only hang out at those places?"

It was bugging me, the fact that he said we only hang at... what was it? The Dingo, I think and some other place, I dunno. So... were there no other places? Too far?

"Uhh..." I frowned when I saw the dark-haired boy moving his lips, not saying much though, and lowered his gaze down. "It's just... we... umm..."

"Johnny?" Ahh, the white-haired man takes a stand. He looks a bit vicious now though... and I think his glare is directed towards me. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. We just... were t-talking." I noticed how he started chewing his bottom lip and also looked the other way.

"... whatever." Watching the other guy step back in his original position, I started to wonder exactly what kind of relationship the two had. Opposites...?

Well... I dunno. I'm sure it'll make sense to me later.

"We just like The Dingo and Jay's better. Ya know, better food and stuff." Johnny mumbled, leaning in closer as if he didn't want the others to hear. Of course, that statement made perfect sense except the fact that he was being so... hesitant about it. I wonder if there's something that these guys aren't telling me.

"Oh yeah? What kind of food?" Really, there's nothing to talk about. I don't recall these guys very well and they don't seem to be very talkative today. Making me wish Two-Bit or Soda were here instead. At least they rather brighten up the mood.

Well, then again, nothing wrong with Johnny. I mean, he's at least making the effort into talking to me and all. The other two though... Dally could just be a rock and Darry could be some random friend if I didn't know that he was my older brother.

Some brother he was being...

"Oh, Dingo's got some real good burgers and fries. I like their sandwiches too. Umm... regular drinks, like Coca-cola and stuff. Chicken, steaks and other good stuff. Jay's kinda has the same stuff, I guess. We also go to the Tasty Freeze, which is like an ice cream place. Their shakes and sundaes are real good."

Man, he must really like food for him to go into a speech. Even the two rocks in the back seem a little surprised. Finally, a reaction, even though it wasn't caused by me. Oh well... do what you gotta do.

Johnny said some other stuff about the places and their food. I made sure to nod every once in awhile though the thought of food was making me queasy. I'm sure I haven't eaten for quite some time but my stomach didn't see ready. In fact, if anything, I getting a strange feeling... coming up... oh god.

Clamping a hand over my mouth, I must've made a sudden move because in the next second, Darry was practically on top of me, demanding to know what was wrong. I guess when he saw my face, he knew exactly what was the deal and told Dally to get him a trash bin, which he tossed across the room. I felt him place a hand behind my head, forcing me to face the inside the thankfully empty bin, which I promptly began to hurl into.

Pain was manifesting its way into my head, making me squeeze my eyes shut. Once I finished my business with the bin, I tried to shift myself, tugging at the sheets. It was getting really hot in the room. Rubbing furiously over my face with one hand, I knew I was breathing really heavily, for Darry kept rubbing his hands up and down my back, which was actually helping a little bit.

"Pony, do you want the sheets off?" I heard him asking in which I nodded to. I felt a comforting breeze hitting my bare legs, causing me to relax just a bit more. The pain in my head was still there though.

Choking, I could feel the burning sensation in my throat from my previous actions. "M-My head hurts." I think I was crying, but I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted that pain to go away.

"Shh, its okay. We're gonna make the pain go away. Dal, get a doctor in here." His one hand was still rubbing my back, for I was still on my side from my engagements with the trash bin. I could feel him also brushing my hair back with his other hand.

"I-Is he alright!" I heard a nervous voice a little further away, immediately recognizing it to be Johnny. Weird, but Johnny just sounds so different from everyone else. I guess the fact that we were talking for the last ten minutes or so helped.

"He'll be fine, don't worry. As soon as that damn doctor gets in here!" I could practically feel his frustration burning off of him which was a little strange. I suppose Darry was a very expressive kind of person when he gets into it.

I was feeling a little better, no longer hot. My throat was still burning, but my stomach felt much better. A cleaner and empty feeling. In a good way. My head still hurt like hell though.

Suddenly, I felt a pricking in my one arm that somehow got free. I wanted to jump, if Darry wasn't holding me down.

"Its okay, Pony, he's giving you some painkillers."

Craning my neck, I barely saw the doctor in my blurry vision. It must be the tears. A minute later though, I felt my body relax completely. I also sensed Darry removing his hands away from me. I didn't know if I was missing the comforting feeling or not. He was still a stranger, though technically my brother. It was weird.

My throat still stung like crazy. "S-Soda." I heard myself croaking. Of course, I didn't realize the double meaning it had. I think I was referring to the drink, but really... I don't think I would've minded the other brother to be here...

Coughing, I realized that brother Soda being here would be pointless and so tried to make myself more clear. "W-water... d-drink..."

I saw Johnny jumping up, walking over to the table where a pitcher and a stack of plastic cups stood. Strange how I didn't notice those before.

"Here Pony, we only have water here." He said, holding the cup towards.

Nodding, I tried to shift myself, so I could prop myself on one arm in order to drink it. I guessed I looked really pathetic doing it because Darry heaved my body up, making me lean against his own. The sudden movement made things a little dizzy, but it was over in a couple seconds.

Taking the cup from the offered tanned hand, I sipped at it, feeling the cool liquid refreshing my throat. With my body cooled down, I noticed that the warmth coming off of Darry didn't feel bad at all. It was a nice feeling.

Is this what they refer to as brotherly love?

* * *

Well, I'm ending it here. Yes, I added some _extreme_ action in here... everyone say 'oohh' and 'ahhh' if you weren't sickened by my pathetic descriptions, lol. Please R&R and the next update will be this year, for sure. 


	7. Comfort

So yeah... you know how I said I would update this during the year... yeah, I lied. It is 2007... this story was last updated in 2006... haha, oh well. I'm only late by a few days, so give me a break.

* * *

So after calming down, readjusting myself, reassuring Darry that I was okay, I was finally left alone... sort of. Don't get me wrong, the whole comforting thing was nice, but it's still a little awkward.

At least the pain was going away.

Sighing, I reached up to attempt rubbing out that prickling feeling in my eyes.

"You alright Pony?" Darry asked, placing one of his large hands on my shoulder, gently squeezing. Ugh, don't freak out again.

"Yeah, just..." And so I, of course, yawn right here, "... tired or something." Shifting my hand so I was touching his hand, I gave him a few pats. "I'm good, really."

He smiled, a good sign, but he looked really exhausted all the sudden. Must be the sun setting through the window, shifting the lighting. Pushing his chair back with an unnecessarily loud scrape across the linoleum floor, he cringed. "Well kiddo, unfortunately, I have to get back to work, but I will be back tonight."

"Don't worry, I'm alright here. I mean, I'm probably gonna pass out eventually anyways, so I doubt you'll be missing much in a bit." I commented in an attempt to make him feel a little less bothered. Really, I don't want to upset everyone that comes in and leaves. Soda was bad enough for today.

Ahh, he chuckled. Good, I'm making progress with this guy. Give me some points here.

"Alright, you be good. No trashing the room." It seemed like he was trying to be sarcastic since, really, what can I do from a hospital bed, aside from throwing the vase of flowers at something? I smirked in response, waving my hand.

"Aye, I shall not move an inch."

He reached over with that large, tanned hand of his and promptly proceeded to mess up my already untidy hair. An effort of affection, I believe. I smiled as he turned to face Dally and Johnny who were standing off to the side.

"Are you guys staying?" Darry said it in a form of a question, but his tone gave off the impression of being demanding. It's not hard to see who was really the boss around here.

"Oh, y-yes!" Johnny piped up, surprisingly, in my eyes anyways. "We'll be staying until at least Soda gets here." At the sound of my other brother's name, I felt a skip with my heartbeat. I suppose I must've made some kind of obvious movement since Dally's gaze flickered towards me with an eyebrow quirked.

Eh, don't look at me like that. I don't know why my body reacted weirdly. I mean, c'mon, brothers... it's a family thing, right? One brother is leaving, so naturally I would either want that brother to stay or the other one to show up quickly... maybe?

"Good, I'll be back tonight, so I'll see you later or tomorrow." Darry cut into my rambling thoughts, leaving with a quick wave of his hand. "Bye Ponyboy."

I wiggled my fingers, letting my hand fall back onto the sheets. Johnny was pretty quick to replace himself back in the chair he was previously sitting in. I looked at him.

"Hey."

He smiled. I'm getting good at this. "Hey. Feelin' better?"

I thought about it. "Yeah... I mean, I want to think I am... so... yeah." Snorting, I covered half my face with one hand. "Ugh, I dunno anymore. I'm just so... tired or something, you know?"

Johnny titled his head a little bit; his eyes seemingly grew darker. "Yeah... I think I know what you mean." He replied quietly.

This guy... something about him... I mean, I feel... at ease. "Hey?"

"Hmm?" He scooted a little closer, leaning forward.

"Could you... stay until at least I fall asleep? I mean, if you have to leave, that's fine-"

"Yeah, I'll stay." He interrupted softly, placed a hand on top of mine. "It's okay, Pony, I'm here for you."

Hold it in... hold it in, damn it. "T-Thanks."

I guess I did end up dozing off, because when I opened my eyes, the light overhead was brighter and the sky outside the window was darker. A dark, navy blue color...

"Pony?" A quiet voice called out... it wasn't Johnny. I looked over, only to see a blond-haired guy sitting in that chair, holding my hand. He smiled when my eyes met his. "Hey honey, how are ya doing?"

I stared at him, my hand gripping his tightly. My lungs suddenly clenched up, causing me to gasp loudly. "S-Soda?" I had to make sure. If it was someone else... oh God...

"Yeah, it's me." He answered delicately, stroking my hand with his thumb. "You okay? You want a drink or something?"

"It hurts." I don't know even know what, but I just feel... _strange_...

"What hurts?" Lifting his other hand, he placed it on my forehead, stroking the pieces of hair sprawled all over.

"My head... chest... I dunno, but," Gosh, I can feel my voice cracking, "I-I'm really happy you're here. Like... _really_ happy." Am I crying?

He blinked, as if he was surprised, then he grinned. A wide grin. Standing up, he leaned over me, lifting and wrapping me up in his arms. It was tight, but it was warm. Nice, comfortable, a pleasant feeling.

"I'm happy too." He whispered in my ear, his breath warm and ticklish. "You have no idea how thrilled I am to just to... see you, let alone hold you."

Shifting, he held onto me so my head was placed under his chin, against his chest. I guess I was still crying, feeling the fabric against my face growing damp. "Soda... gosh, I'm... I dunno... scared. No, not scared... ugh, I don't even know."

"Hush, you're probably just exhausted. You woke up, met a lot of people and talked your head off, so Johnny tells me. You'll feel better tomorrow, I promise." He leaned his body forward, forcing me back onto the bed in my former position, releasing his arms. Still seated on the bed, he rubbed my hair, grinning. "Get some sleep. You look like crap, especially with your red nose, Rudolph."

I attempted to glare viciously at him for that comment, but I must've failed miserably, considering the response was laughter. "Rude. Really, you are." Even though I said that, I knew I was smiling back.

* * *

Wow... umm... apologies if this was lame... I mean, c'mon, six months later... yeah, it'll be a bit different... hopefully a BETTER different... haha, read and review? 


End file.
